Coffee Shop
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Ricetta 2 : You're so bad, Hazelnut Latte!] Seolah-olah Kotarou memanggangnya hingga ke dasar biji terkecil, hancur menjadi serbuk, dan cita rasanya menyebar secara merata. Review please? Happy Reading! XD
1. Ricetta 0 : Prologue

**"Coffee Shop"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Coffee Shop © Suki Pie **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). and anything.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"The coffee shop that we used to go to  
Our coffee shop  
I'm blankly sitting here, where I can smell your scent."_

(Coffee Shop, B.A.P)

**.**

**.**

**Ricetta 0 : Prologue **

**.**

**.**

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong! _

"Hoi, Tetsuya!"

_Oh, dear_. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak kesal ketika bel pintu apartemenmu berbunyi monoton—dengan keras—di pagi hari buta saat matahari sudah muncul setengahnya di ufuk barat. Jujur saja, itu mengganggu. Sangat mengganggu. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya salah satu korbannya. Sesaat sebelumnya ia menggerutu dalam hati sampai tangannya memutar kenop pintu hingga suara deritan kecil terdengar dan pintu sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Tch! Buka pintu saja lama sekali!"

_Tidak sopan,_ Kuroko membatin keki. Meski tidak terlihat dalam raut wajah datarnya. "Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih sopan, Haizaki-kun."

"Aiish! Terserahlah!"

Laki-laki berambut abu itu mengibaskan tangan asal di depan wajahnya, setelah itu berjalan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Walaupun begitu, Haizaki tetap membuka sepatunya begitu menapaki lantai ruang dalam. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru muda di belakangnya yang mendengus kecil—dan sedikit sebal—sambil menutup pintu apartemen, lalu menyusul Haizaki di belakangnya.

"Hari ini kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Kuroko, berlalu ke arah dapur sedangkan Haizaki sudah duduk di meja makan dengan tiga kursi di sana, menduduki salah satu kursinya.

"Kedai akan buka setengah jam lagi," Haizaki membalas malas, namun mata abunya tidak lepas dari beberapa kue panekuk yang tersimpan rapi di atas piring, tepat di tengah meja. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari piringnya terdapat secangkir kecil cairan kental berwarna emas, madu.

Panekuk dan madu, Haizaki langsung tergiur dibuatnya.

Maka tanpa ragu ia mengambil tiga dari lima kue panekuk dan meletakannya di piring yang sudah disiapkan Kuroko untuknya, lalu menyiramnya dengan madu. Sampai penuh menutupi dasar kuenya.

"Kudengar resep baru kopi buatanmu disukai oleh pelanggan, Haizaki-kun," Kuroko menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Haizaki lalu mendudukinya. Menggeleng pasrah begitu mendapati kini kue panekuknya bersisa dua, namun ia tetap menyiramnya dengan madu.

"Hah, tentu saja! Racikan kopiku tidak pernah diragukan," cetus Haizaki, bangga. Memakan panekuk yang tertancap di garpu dalam sekali lahapan. Begitu mengenai ujung lidahnya, ia berseru. "Ouh! Panekuk buatanmu memang selalu menjadi nomor satu, Tetsuya!"

"Terima kasih." Kuroko ikut melahap panekuknya, tenang. "Lalu, apa kopimu itu sudah diangkat menjadi menu utama?"

Haizaki mendengus, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan topiknya. "Nyaris," ujarnya, melahap satu suapan lagi, kali ini cukup cepat lalu mengunyahnya buru-buru. "Jika bukan orang itu yang tiba-tiba datang ke kedai, pasti racikanku sudah menjadi terkenal. Menyebalkan!"

"Orang itu?"

"Cucu direktur," tandas Hazaiki sebal, lalu mendengus. Mengerti bahwa laki-laki urakan itu tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kembali terfokus pada sarapan pagi di depannya. Hingga suara detik jam yang terus berjalan dipenuhi oleh keheningan. Sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tahu, meski seorang Haizaki Shougo terkenal akan sifatnya yang—nyaris sebanding—dengan preman, namun kelihaian dan kecerdasannya dalam membuat kopi tidak pernah bisa diragukan. Alasan itulah mengapa Haizaki begitu mencintai pekerjaannya saat ini, walaupun pernah suatu kali Kuroko mengusulkan untuk membuat kedai kopi sendiri, tapi Haizaki menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, "Hm?"

"Selesai kuliahmu nanti, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak,"

Haizaki menyeringai lebar, "pergi mengunjungi _coffee shop_ tempatku bekerja?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bangunan _coffee shop_ itu sederhana. Dengan jenis tulisan yang unik melingkar-lingkar dan terpampang jelas di depan bangunan. Unik, juga berseni, tentu saja. Mengingat pemilik kedai kopi di hadapannya ini adalah seorang direktur kopi terkenal di Jepang yang terbilang sudah tua, dan terutama seorang wanita.

_Coffee Shop Time_.

Begitulah titel yang tertulis di sana. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa nama itu lucu.

Bukan hanya namanya saja yang unik dan lucu, tapi juga desain luar dan interiornya. Paduan antara gaya _Victorian era,_ Perancis, juga Jepang. Desain Victorian untuk bagian luar, seperti kaca-kaca jendela besar yang lebih mendominasi di setiap dinding batu bata berwarna cokelatnya.

Interior Perancis untuk bagian dalam, untuk gorden tipis menghiasi kaca jendela, kayu mahoni di setiap meja dan kursi, konter pembuatan kopi, dan ornament-ornamen sebagai pemanis. Lalu kesan jaman Jepangnya terlihat di lantai atas (meski tetap didominasi oleh desain interior bergaya Perancisnya), dengan pintu geser dan beberapa alat racikan teh hijau. Sebenarnya, desain yang terakhir itu hanya untuk bersantai para pekerja.

Ditambah lagi, sang pemilik dengan kreatif memberikan beberapa konsep untuk kedainya. Konsep yang sesuai dengan musim yang tengah berlangsung di Tokyo.

Bunyi bel berdenting halus begitu Kuroko mendorong pintu kaca namun berukiran kayu kedainya. Garis tipis di wajahnya menekuk ke atas dengan simpul. Menyadari aroma _caramel_ bercampur dengan susu dan _cream_ memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan cepat, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Tak aneh jika kedai kopi tempat Haizaki bekerja selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk—eh? Tecchan?"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil menoleh cepat, mendapati laki-laki berambut hitam yang diketahuinya sebagai pelayan (dan rekan kerja) Haizaki sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kameja putih yang dipadu dengan rompi hitam, dan celana yang senada dengan rompi menjadi cirinya.

"_Doumo_, Mibuchi-kun," Kuroko membungkuk singkat. Tak aneh memang jika salah satu pelayan di kedai kopi ini ada yang mengenalnya. Eksitensinya sudah cukup terkenal karena Haizaki sering kali memintanya untuk datang.

"Jika kau mencari Shou-chan, dia sedang keluar sebentar. Kau tahulah, mengantar beberapa pesanan pelanggan," jelas Reo sambil mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk. Kuroko mengangguk pelan setelah itu mengekor di belakang laki-laki yang sedikit, err… keibuan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya tak ada meja yang kosong," Reo berhenti seketika, membuat Kuroko nyaris menabrak punggung tegapnya. "Tecchan, bagaimana jika di atas saja?"

"Eh, bukankah itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Reo tersenyum, "kebetulan hanya di atas yang sepi pengunjung, tempat itu akan ramai jika menjelang kedai tutup malam nanti."

Baiklah, susah memang membantah orang yang satu ini. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya ini juga gara-gara Haizaki. Rasanya Kuroko seperti diberikan pelayanan spesial.

PRANG!

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti seketika begitu sampai di anak tangga teratas.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti ini!"

Mengambil inisiatif begitu sadar Reo berhenti di depannya, Kuroko mengambil satu langkah lebih maju. Tepat di ujung ruangan, dimana konter kecil selalu terlihat seorang barista berdiri di sina, di pojokan konter dimana mesin penghancur dan pencampur kopi terletak.

Kuroko melihat beberapa gerombolan kecil yang memencar, namun sedikit ia bisa menebak bahwa fokus gerombolan itu tertuju pada dua orang yang berdiri dekat konter.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya cucu direktur membuat keributan lagi," suara Reo mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko, dilihatnya laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. Penasaran apa yang terjadi, Kuroko mengikuti langkah sang pelayan. Mendekat ke arah kerumunan tadi.

"Konsentrasinya tidak pas!" suara bentakan itu terdengar lagi, "Apa kau tahu apa yang kau buat ini apa? Jangan berpikir bahwa membuat _espresso_ sama saja membuat kopi biasa, Chihiro!"

Prang!

Suara benda yang dilempar kembali terdengar, kali ini diselingi suara denting sendok yang berjatuhan.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mendekat ke arah konter, beberapa _shot_**(1)**, _classic drip, _dan benda penyaringan kopi menarik perhatiannya, terlebih ketika mendapati secangkir kopi _esspreso_ yang masih utuh. Mungkin minuman itu yang menjadi akar masalahnya, pikir Kuroko ringan.

Sejenak Kuroko bisa mengenali beberapa aromanya.

Kopi kental. _Crema_**(2)**_._ Cairan pemanis. Dan susu.

Sudah sempurna, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Kuroko tahu ada yang kurang dari _espresso_ yang dibuat oleh barista yang mungkin sedang dimarahi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraihnya, lalu menyesapnya dalam satu tegukan.

Terlalu pahit.

"_Espresso_ dalam satu _shot_-nya terlalu penuh,"

Hening seketika mendominasi suasana. Semua pandang mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Tepat di iris biru langit Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Huaaah! Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!"

Kuroko bisa mendengar seruan kaget itu tidak jauh darinya, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Sorot matanya mulai menajam tatkala orang yang memarahi barista tadi, kini berbalik dan menatap dirinya. Sepasang iris dwi warnanya berkilat sinis.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanyanya dingin, dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku dengar kau menyebutkan _shot_ tadi,"

"_Un_," Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Baiklah, dirinya tadi ceroboh. "Seharusnya, takaran dalam satu _shot_ _espresso_ itu satu _fluid once_ atau tiga puluh mililiter cairan. Baik untuk diminum secara langsung, baik dicampur dengan susu atau pemanis. Tapi—" pemuda itu mengangkat cangkir yang sebelumnya ia teguk, "dalam campuran _espresso _ini, aku merasa kalau takaran satu _shot espresso_-nya empat puluh empat mililiter cairan. Dan jika dipaksakan dengan takaran seperti itu dalam waktu tetap dua puluh lima detik, kopi ini bukan disebut _espresso_."

Decak kagum terdengar setelahnya, beberapa di antaranya bisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Satu alis pemuda berambut merah itu terangkat, "lalu?"

"Untuk takaran empat puluh empat milliliter disebut dengan _overshot_, itulah mengapa rasa pahit lebih mendominasi."

Sungguh, Kuroko tak tahu mengapa semua penjelasan itu langsung terucap saja dari bibirnya. Mengalir lancar seperti air. Haizaki memang pernah mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang kopi.

"Hm…" laki-laki iris dwi warna itu menggumam pelan, merasa tertarik. Perlahan menjauhi salah satu bawahannya yang dimarahi tadi (Kuroko baru sadar warna rambut barista tadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Haizaki) lalu mendekatinya. "Aku tak ingat memiliki bawahan sepertimu,"

"Aku—"

"Ah, itu, Sei-chan!" Reo menyela cepat, "dia memang bukan pelayan di sini, tapi Shou-chan mengenalnya."

"Shougo? Kau temannya Shougo?" pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk Kuroko, jadi si biru muda mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Membuat sang penanya tadi menyeringai tipis. "Pengetahuan kopimu boleh juga,"

"Eh—" ucapan Kuroko terpotong ketika tanpa sadar orang yang katanya disebut dengan 'cucu direktur' kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan masalahnya, astaga! Kuroko nyaris berteriak ketika sadar kalau dirinya saat ini terhimpit di antara konter dan pemuda di depannya. Kedua lengan si rambut merah berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, memerangkapnya, memenjarakannya sehingga tidak ada akses keluar. Memalukan! Posisi ini sangat memalukan!

Hei! Tidakkah dia sadar kalau mereka saat ini berada di tempat umum?

"Ah, Tetsuya kau ada di—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi?!"

Namun posisi mengerikan itu tidak bertahan lama, Kuroko merasa seseorang menariknya ke samping hingga terlepas dari himpitan laki-laki—yang Kuroko dengar—bernama Akashi. Haizaki yang melakukannya, dan kini laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalanginya, pemisah di antara Kuroko dan Akashi.

_Oh, dear … _kali ini apa lagi?

"Shougo, lihat sopan santunmu,"

"Huh!" Haizaki berdecak kesal, "aku tahu jabatanmu di sini tinggi, tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro, tapi seharusnya kau juga menjaga sopan santunmu terhadap temanku."

Akashi tak menghiraukannya, sebaliknya ia lebih tertarik pada pemuda yang berada di belakang Haizaki, seperti burung yang dilindungi sangkarnya. Entah mengapa Akashi suka dengan perumpamaan itu.

"Hm, kau yang berambut biru muda, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Hei!" Haizaki protes, tak suka diabaikan. "Dengarkan—"

"Aku bisa meminta nenekku untuk memecatmu secepat mungkin Shougo," iris merah-emasnya mengerling sejenak, tajam. Membuat yang dilihat membatu seketika. "Dan kau—" kali ini berpindah kembali pada Kuroko, "siapa namamu?"

Hening beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Haizaki mendengus sebal begitu dilihatnya Kuroko membungkuk sopan. _Laki-laki seperti ini untuk apa diperlakukan sopan?_ Batinnya keki.

"Tetsuya," Akashi tersenyum tipis, namun entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan. Dan, ya, itu tidak sopan. Memanggil nama orang secara langsung dalam satu kali pertemuan. "Reo,"

"Ya, Sei-chan?"

"Apa kita masih memiliki loker yang kosong? Dan tentu saja, pakaian kerja yang tersisa."

Kening Reo berkerut samar, namun ia tetap menjawab. "Hm, kalau tidak salah tersisa satu yang kosong."

Akashi mengangguk puas, atensinya kembali berpindah kepada Kuroko. "Mulai besok kau datang kemari lagi,"

"Hei, hei! Tunggu Akashi!" lagi, Haizaki menyela. Tch! Apa-apaan laki-laki itu? "Kau tidak boleh seenaknya—"

"Mulai. Besok." Nada suara Akashi berubah, lebih dalam, lebih dingin, lebih sinis. "Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, bekerja di sini."

"Sial kau, Akashi!"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko membelalak.

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Baiklah, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**Shot : **Gelas _shot _ini merupakan gelas tebal dan kecil yang dirancang untuk mengukur jumlah mililiter cairan.

**Crema : **Busa keemasan yang terdiri dari minyak, protein, gula yang mengambang di permukaan _shot espresso,_ merupakan dasar minuman kopi lain seperti _latte, cappuccino, macchiatos, _dan _mocha._

* * *

**A/N : ** Haloo~

Ah, jangan tanya kenapa malah bikin multichap baru padahal yang lain masih berdebu, orz. Ya entahlah, Suki juga gak ngerti kesambet apa sampai bikin ini fic. Mungkin gara-gara minum kopi? /enggak/ Dan ya, mudah-mudahan aja ini gak jadi MC yang panjang X'D Oh ya, sebagai pengantar lagunya, dengerin _Coffee Shop _by B.A.P~ /nak/ Dan tokoh lain pasti menyusul kok (~^o^)~

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca yaa~ *kecupin satu-satu*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


	2. Ricetta 1 : Welcome, Macchiato!

**"Coffee Shop" **

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Coffee Shop (c) ****Suki Pie **

**Rated : T **

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Our first date was sweet like a caramel macchiato  
Wherever we went, we wanted to go together  
But as time went by, those feelings went down like dripping down espresso."_

(Coffee, BTS)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ricetta 1 : Welcome, Macchiato!**

**.**

**.**

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, hidup bagaikan secangkir kopi. Rasa pahit untuk setiap kehidupan yang terkadang tidak adil, penuh dengan kebohongan, diselimuti oleh penghianatan, dan berakhir dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Namun semua yang terjadi tak akan sejalan jika manis tidak menyeimbangi rasa pahitnya. Tidak menjadi satu kesatuan dengan cairan pekatnya. Dan setiap rasa manis yang terasa, memiliki keunikan tersendiri dalam setiap cangkir kopi yang tersaji. Seperti manusia yang memiliki kisah hidupnya masih-masing, rasa manis yang berbeda, dan cerita yang terjadi di baliknya.

Dalam kasus ini, Haizaki Shougo belum menemukan rasa manis itu.

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya,"

Ada kerlingan tidak suka yang Kuroko Tetsuya tujukan ketika tiga kata penuh penekanan tadi terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut abu di sampingnya. Dengan gaya rambut yang acak, baju kasual t-shirt berpadu jaket dan _jeans_, dan tas selempang yang tertata tidak rapi di bahunya. Mirip dengan sifat bawaannya yang seperti preman.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Haizaki-kun," sahut Kuroko akhirnya, mengerti bahwa berdebat dengan Haizaki bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," sang barista urakan itu menggeleng, berjalan satu langkah lebih depan dari Kuroko. Menapaki jalanan sepi menuju gedung apartemen mereka. "Bukan hanya Akashi saja yang menjadi masalah di sini, tapi semuanya."

Sepasang alis si biru muda terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Tch!" tubuh jangkung itu berhenti, lalu berbalik cepat. "Asal kau tahu saja, Tetsuya, kafe yang sebentar lagi menjadi tempat kerjamu itu ... err ..." Haizaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aneh?"

"Begitukah?"

Astaga. Ingin rasanya Haizaki melenyapkan wajah dan nada suara yang—kelewat—datar pemuda di depannya ini. Ingatkan dirinya nanti mengapa ia bisa tahan berteman dengan Kuroko Tetsuya hingga saat ini.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku, kau yang ternyata aneh," tukas Haizaki kemudian, kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Tak berniat menyeimbangi langkah bersama pemuda di belakangnya. Daun-daun berwarna cokelat dan kekuningan yang mengganjal setiap lajunya tidak ia hiraukan, musim gugur bukanlah hal yang dibencinya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan menjadi hal yang disukainya.

Kuroko mendongak, sadar bahwa Haizaki menyerah untuk membuka suara, sehingga kanvas biru langit yang terkontaminasi dengan awan mendung di atas sana menjadi fokus selanjutnya. Jangan tanya mengapa pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini mereka berdua sudah menelusuri jalanan Tokyo. Jangan tanya juga mengapa mereka mau menghabiskan waktu dengan dingin dan embun fajar, kabut tipis penghalang pandangan, atau uap-uap kecil yang mengepul di sekitar mulut di saat penduduk lainnya masih terbuai oleh hangatnya selimut dan perapian. Salahkan saja Akashi Seijuurou—atau disebut juga cucu direktur, mereka bilang—yang dengan sikap absolutnya, memerintah untuk datang sebelum jarum jam menunjuk pukul angka enam tepat.

"Jujur saja, ini aneh,"

Suara Haizaki yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, meski tatapannya tak beralih dari setiap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang sisi jalanan. Kedai kopi yang menjadi tujuan utama mulai terlihat oleh iris abunya.

Kuroko tak menyahut, tak juga bertanya.

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari Reo, penerimaan pegawai baru di kafe tidak akan pernah semudah ini," lanjut Haizaki, masih menyangkut perihal mengenai Kuroko yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya nanti. "Mencari seorang barista profesional itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan sembarangan,"

Alis birunya mengerut tak setuju. "Maksud Haizaki-kun, aku tidak berbakat dalam hal ini?"

"Memang," jujur, jawaban itu terlalu jujur. Dan menyebalkan. "Kau tahu apa tentang kopi, Tetsuya? Membuat _espresso_ saja tidak bisa."

Oh, perlukah Kuroko katakan dan menyombongkan diri bahwa berkat kemampuannya lah, ia berhasil menarik perhatian cucu direktur? Berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang katanya dilakukan secara profesional ini dengan cara yang begitu mudah?

"Dan sekalinya kau membuat _espresso_—" Haizaki masih saja meracau, meremehkan kemampuan Kuroko, "—rasanya benar-benar buruk."

"Bilang saja kalu kau iri padanya, Haizaki."

Kepala biru dan abu itu serentak menoleh, berkat obrolan tidak jelas Haizaki yang didengarnya membuat langkah mereka tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan pintu kafe. Masih tetap dengan label '_close_'. Menandakan jam kafe belum buka.

Mata Haizaki memicing. "Tidak biasanya kau berdiri di sini, Chihiro,"

"Menunggu kalian, mungkin?"

Jawaban yang tidak biasa sekali. Mendapati seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro berdiri di ambang pintu kafe dengan alasan menunggunya—atau lebih spesifiknya, menunggu Kuroko, mungkin. Kameja putih dan rompi hitam ala baristanya sudah melekat sempurna pada tubuh semapainya. Dan omong-omong, entah sejak kapan Haizaki berpikir kalau Mayuzumi itu mirip dengan seseorang, membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan.

Manik abu pucat itu mendelik ke arah Kuroko. "Lalu soal yang dikatakan Haizaki tadi, apa itu benar?"

Kuroko dan Haizaki saling melirik seperkian detik.

"Soal kau yang tidak bisa membuat _espresso,_ Kuroko," tambah Mayuzumi tidak sabar, "rasanya konyol mendengar fakta seperti itu ketika kau baru saja pamer di depan semua orang mengenai pengetahuanmu tentang kopi."

Kuroko mengenryit tidak suka, apa itu? Semacam sindiran? Ia memang tidak bisa membuat _espresso_ dengan benar, tidak juga sehebat Haizaki. Mungkin kemampuannya masih terbilang jauh untuk dikatan seorang barista.

"Maaf sebelumnya," si biru muda berdeham tak nyaman, "apa yang dikatakan Haizaki-kun memang benar, aku buruk dalam hal kopi."

Kening Mayuzumi berkerut samar.

Di sisi lain, tawa Haizaki menggelegar. "Astaga, Tetsuya! Kau mengakui kemampuanmu ternyata," satu tangan besarnya menepuk punggung Kuroko cukup keras, membuat si empu meringis kecil. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diarahkannya, Haizaki berjalan memasuki kafe. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Chihiro ..."

Pemuda itu menoleh sesaat, menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di belakang Mayuzumi sesaat, setelah itu beralih pada rekan kerjanya. "Kau tidak akan menyangka dengan kemampuan anehnya. Lidah dan indra penciuman Tetsuya terlalu mengerikan,"

Haizaki Shougo yang selama ini Mayuzumi kenal itu urakan. Egois. Tidak ingin kalah dan bersikap seenaknya. Walaupun begitu, kemampuannya dalam meracik minuman pahit semu manis itu tidak bisa dikatakan buruk. Semua barista di kedai tahu itu, bahkan direktur pun sudah mengakui kemampuannya. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau seorang Haizaki Shougo dibenci karena berbagai alasan. Selain karena tingkah premannya, sifatnya yang meremehkan orang lain juga menjadi salah satu faktornya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Mayuzumi mendengar Haizaki mengakui kemampuan seseorang. Bukan dalam hal yang baik juga, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan.

"Haizaki-kun, tidak perlu berkata seolah-olah aku ini seekor anjing,"

Mayuzumi tidak mengerti. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda datar yang katanya membuat _espresso_ saja tidak bisa?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya, Haizaki bisa menebaknya dari awal.

_Ujian tes_ masuk menjadi seorang barista di _Coffee Shop Time_ itu terbilang sulit untuk ukuran Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Macchiato_?"

Ujung pelipis Akashi berkerut heran, alis saling bertautan, kedua lengan bersilang, dan sepasang mata yang menajam. Satu kata dalam bentuk tanya yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko membuatnya bingung.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu nama minuman itu?" nadanya berubah satu oktaf. "Tetsuya, kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda," Kuroko menggeleng yakin, begitu pula dengan nada suaranya. "Aku pernah mendengar kopi dengan nama itu, _Macchiato_. Hanya saja, aku lupa bentuknya seperti apa."

Haizaki menepuk jidat. Ya Tuhan, harus berapa kali ia bilang bahwa jenis _espresso_ yang kadang kali dibuatnya untuk Kuroko itu sesungguhnyaa bernama _Macchiato_? Perlukah ia katakan bahwa jenis kopi itu yang sering kali menjadi menu utama ketika Haizaki sendiri bertamu ke apartemen si surai biru muda?

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Akashi mendengus angkuh, punggung bersandar pada konter di belakangnya. "Pengetahuan kopimu benar-benar buruk, Tetsuya,"

"Ah, Sei-chan," timpal Reo tiba-tiba, merasa harus menengahi. "Apa kau lupa kalau Tecchan itu menjadi karyawan dadakan di sini?"

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang _shot _dan takaran dalam _espresso_ yang kau katakan kemarin?" ucapan Reo diabaikannya, pertanyaan tadi masih ditujukan untuk Kuroko. "Aku yakin kau tidak asal ketika menjelaskan,"

Peraturan tidak tertulis dalam sejarah _Coffee Shop Time_, seorang barista yang akan diangkat menjadi barista tetap sekaligus menjadi pegawai kafe, harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari pegawai lainnya. Dan tentu saja, kemampuan hebatnya yang diakui.

Haizaki ingat betul ia pernah mendengar peraturan seperti itu dalam teritori tempatnya bekerja. Pelanggan tidak tahu, tapi ia tahu. Semua pegawai tahu, cucu direktur tahu, dan sang direktur pun tahu. Jadi, jangan aneh ketika orang luar seperti Kuroko Tetsuya mendobrak masuk peraturan unik kafenya.

"Haizaki-kun pernah menjelaskannya padaku," sahut Kuroko lugas, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud tak lepas dari tatapan tajam Akashi.

"Apa?!" Sunggut Haizaki tidak suka, "asal kau tahu saja, Akashi. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kemarin, kemampuan Tetsuya itu benar-benar buruk dalam hal kopi. Tapi sekarang aku yang menjadi pihak disalahkan setelah sikap gegabahmu itu?"

"Jangan sembarangan, Shougo," tak akan ada yang berani melawan ucapannya, kecuali si urakan Haizaki. "Dan kau Tetsuya—"

"Haaa ... ternyata yang kemarin itu hanya pamer saja," suara lain memotong ucapan sang direktur muda. Helai pirang pucatnya tertata tidak rapi, jauh berbeda dengan pakaian barista yang dikenakannya. Iris mata jenakanya berkilat meremehkan, tepat memaku manik Kuroko. "Membosaankan,"

"Kotarou, kupotong gajimu jika sekali lagi memotong ucapanku,"

"_Ara_, Kou-chan, kau baru saja membuat Sei-chan marah,"

"Tch! Merepotkan. Tetsuya, lebih baik kau pulang saja," pernyataan yang simpel, namun berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Haizaki menelan ludah susah payah, merasakan diperhatikan secara intens. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Bukankah akan lebih baik orang tidak berguna sepertinya tidak bekerja di sini?"

Itu, adalah kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh diucapkan kepada teman sendiri.

Mau tak mau, Kuroko jengah mendengarnya.

"Tidak, keputusanku belum berubah," dwi warna bertemu biru muda, sinis bertemu datar. Akashi Seijuurou tidak suka ketika perintahnya ditentang. "Aku beri kau satu kesempatan, Tetsuya. Buat _Macchiato_ yang benar, dan berlatihlah beberapa racikan kopi selama kau bekerja di sini."

Seperti rasa secangkir kopi yang tidak boleh kurang rasa manis dan pahitnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Pada umumnya, _macchiato_ selalu disediakan dengan _espresso_ yang berisi susu steam yang dicampur saus karamel atau perasa karamel,"

Setengah jam, tiga puluh menit, seribu delapan ratus delapan puluh detik Kuroko Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu di balik meja konter yang paling terisolir dari jangkauan para pelanggan. Ditemani dengan gelas bening berbagai ukuran, bentuk, takaran dan fungsi yang berbeda-beda. Ditemani oleh bau biji kopi, cairan karamel, _shot_ dan pemanis yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu namanya. Namun yang paling membuatnya—sedikit—tercengang, Kuroko tak menyangka Mayuzumi Chihiro menjadi orang yang akan menemaninya.

'_Anggap saja sebagai balasan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku kemarin,'_ kira-kira seperti itulah alasan yang diungkapkan pemuda dengan rambut sewarna Haizaki ketika Kuroko bertanya. Alasan lainnya, karena Akashi dengan sengaja menempatkan Haizaki pada posisi yang lebih sibuk. Begitu pula Reo. Karena hanya dua orang itu yang bisa terbilang akrab dengannya.

"_Espresso_?" ujung jemari Kuroko memainkan beberapa keping biji kopi, "apa bedanya _espresso_ dan _macchiato_?"

Mayuzumi mengerling, meski terkesan datar, tetap terselip ragu dan bingung yang tak terlalu jelas di sana.

"Haizaki benar, pengetahuan kopimu benar-benar buruk," ya, ya, sebenarnya tidak perlu ditekankan lagi pun, Kuroko sudah menyadarinya dengan senang hati. "_Espresso_ bisa dikatan sebagai dasar minuman dari setiap racikan kopi."

Barista muda itu memasukkan setumpuk biji cokelat kehitaman yang semulanya tersimpan dalau satu sak ujung konter ke dalam mesin _espresso._ Membiarkan mesin berukuran sedang itu mengeluarkan bunyi putaran yang khas dan konstan, sehingga setiap keping bijinya terekstrak dengan rata. Tergiling dengan sempurna hingga menjadi bubuk penuh dan serpihan yang halus.

"Haizaki-kun pernah bilang, rasa _espresso_ akan berbeda jika waktu yang digunakan ketika menyeduhnya berbeda dalam setiap detik," sahut Kuroko tanpa sadar, bau pekat pahit yang memanjakan hidungnya terasa candu. Bau yang sama ketika Haizaki berkunjung ke apartemennya yang berujung membuat minuman yang sama.

"Dua puluh sampai tiga puluh detik," Mayuzumi menambahkan, "waktu yang biasanya sempurna dalam proses penyeduhan, tentu dengan air panas yang hampir mendidih."

"Dari berapa gram gumpalan padat?"

"Enam belas sampai delapan belas gram bubuk kopi,"

"Lalu cairan kopi yang dihasilkan?"

"Dua puluh lima sampai enam puluh mililiter untuk kopi yang sangat kental semenjak proses penyeduhan dimulai."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Dua di antaranya ia sudah tahu berkat penjelasan Haizaki sebelum dirinya menjadi pergawai—yang statusnya masih dipertanyakan—di kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja, saat ini.

"Dan setelah _espresso_-nya selesai?"

Mayuzumi menuangkan susu berbusa yang telah dipanaskan sebelumnya ke dalam cangkir. Meminta Kuroko memerhatikan, menjawab pertanyaang si biru muda tanpa bersuara. "Terkadang susu dalam _macchiato_ dibumbui dengan sirup manis,"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata begitu telunjuk Mayuzumi menunjuk beberapa toples berkuran kecil yang berisi cairan kental dalam berbagai macam warna. "Karamel, vanili, atau _amaretto,_ mana yang kau suka?"

"Vanili."

Mayuzumi menuangkan sirup vanili dalam takaran gelas kecil. Nyaris menyerupai satu sendok teh. "Haizaki bilang kau penyuka _vanilla milkshke_,"

"Kapan dia berkata seperti itu?"

"Tadi, sebelum dia sibuk bersama racikan-racikan anehnya,"

Entah harus merasa malu atau merasa janggal, rasanya aneh ketika Mayuzumi Chihiro mengungkit soal rasa favoritnya selama ini. Kuroko mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak terlalu bermulut ember di depan Haizaki.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Kuroko sama sekali tidak berkedip begitu tangan Mayuzumi dengan cakatan dan lihainya menuangkan cairan pekat _espresso_—tersimpan dalam gelas berbeda—ke dalam cangkir yang sudah terisi setengahnya oleh susu berbusa panas, sesaaat sebelumnya baru saja dituangkan. Membuat warna hitam dan putih itu saling beradu, bercampur secara acak namun membentuk warna yang merata. Bagaimana setiap tekstur yang dihasilnya menjadi lebih lembut, lebih khas, juga satu kesatuan yang baru.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, barista muda abu itu menambahkan saus cokelat karamel di atasnya, menyulapnya menjadi sebuah gambar empat daun semanggi kecil hanya dengan ujung runcing alumunium. Layaknya melukis di atas pasir, membentuk secara asal namun berakhir dengan gambar yang utuh.

"Gambar yang digunakan dalam pembuatan _macchiato_ biasanya dibuat sebagai aksen." Jelas Mayuzumi, menatap sejenak hasil karyanya. "Tidak hanya gambar, kau juga bisa menggantinya dengan huruf kanji,"

Kuroko tertegun. Aroma karamel bercampur lembutnya susu, manisnya gula, dan pekatnya kopi yang begitu tajam membuatnya kehilangan fokus untuk sesaat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, diam tak berkutik. Bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa. Ia melirik ke arah si barista sejenak, yang sebaliknya sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" datar, baik sorot matanya ataupun ucapannya. Mirip seperti Kuroko.

"Kurang," Kuroko meraih cangkir putih berisi _macchiato_-nya, "ada yang kurang dalam kopinya,"

Kernyitan samar tergambar di antara ujung alis Mayuzumi. "Aku membuatnya sesuai prosedur,"

Perkataan pemuda itu tidak diacuhkannya, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk menyesap racikan minuman kental manis itu lewat ujung cangkirnya. Mengecapnya lama, menelannya pelan, dan merasakannya secara teliti. Hingga pekat kopi dan lembutnya susu kembali terpisah dalam mulutnya, rasa manis yang berbeda antara vanili dan karamel yang terpecah. Suhu panas yang berubah dari setiap detik penyeduhan.

"Terlalu cair," komentarnya lugas, sama sekali tak berekspresi. "Mayuzumi-kun hampir menghasilkan seratus mililiter _espresso_, dalam proses penyeduhan selama dua puluh lima detik. Membuat kental kopi dan busa susunya meleleh dan lenyap, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak."

Kali ini, Mayuzumi yang tertegun.

Seperti yang pernah Haizaki katakan, Kuroko Tetsuya itu orang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Dan sebenarnya, setajam apa lidah dan hidung yang dimiliki pemuda biru di depannya ini?

"Kuroko, aku minta kau yang membuat _macchiato_-nya sekarang. Ulangi setiap langkah yang aku lakukan tadi,"

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Dan, oh, jangan bertanya jika kau melupakan satu dari sekian bagiannya."

Secangkir _caramel macchiato_ sepertinya memang cocok sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Amaretto : **minuman beralkohol khas Italia yang memiliki kadar gula cukup tinggi (paling sedikit 100 gram kadar gula/liternya)

* * *

**A/N :** Haloooo~~ /krik/

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat : **Stacie Kaniko, **Andrea Sky, **setmefreeeeeee, **Alice Klien, **Eqa Skylight, **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari, **Bona Nano, **Aprktbrt, **Flow L, **Yui Yutikaisy, **Sofi Asat, **9an, **Azriel1827, **dan **RyuuAkaKuro**. Juga untuk fave dan follownya ya XD

Hahaha, ceritanya lagi bebas sama tugas, dan Suki baru bisa ngakses ffn sekarang. Sebelumnya diblokir dulu QvQ /terjun/ makanya banyak fic yang belum Suki baca dan review /curcol/ Ya, sepertinya malah Coffee Shop yang pertama kali dipubblish sebelum Let's Think 8""D /plek/ Udah ya, sekarang udah jam/gak nanya, asli/ maaf kalo misal chapter ini masih terkesan datar, Suki juga bingung ini konfliknya gimana :""D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!

Akhir kata,

Review please? *boboan*


	3. Ricetta 2 : You're bad, Hazelnut Latte!

**"Coffee Shop"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Coffee Shop © Suki Pie**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). and anything.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"One cup of coffee, then I'll go,  
Though I just dropped by to let you know  
That I'm leaving you tomorrow, I'll cause you no more sorrow _

_One cup of coffee, then I'll go…"_

(One cup of coffee, Bob Marley)

**.**

**.**

**Ricetta 2 : You're so bad, Hazelnut Latte!**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha!"

Hayama Kotarou tidak suka dengan suara berisik meski ia sendiri menjadi salah satu biangnya—kalau tidak salah, Akashi yang berkata seperti itu, dan Kotarou tidak ingin, dan tidak akan pernah mau, menyebut dirinya seseorang yang berisik—dalam keadaan apapun.

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Yang benar saja!" nada remeh itu terdengar begitu jelas, tanpa ragu dan kebohongan. Haizaki kembali tertawa, lebih keras, mentertawakan secangkir _macchiato_ yang tak berdosa dan membisu di depannya. "Kau sebut 'benda' ini dengan nama _macchiato_?"

Cih! Sombong sekali. Kotarou mencibir keki, urutan kedua dalam daftar hal yang dibencinya setelah kata berisik adalah, Haizaki Shougo. Ia akui, kemampuan Haizaki dalam meracik kopi memang—_hell!_ Ia tidak sudi mengakuinya—hebat, terserah. Bahkan komentar direktur pun tak diragukan, ya apapun itu, ia tidak peduli.

Lalu sekarang, lagi-lagi sifat tinggi hati Haizaki keluar. Meremehkan racikan kopi hasil karya orang lain, mentertawakannya, membandingkannya dengan racikan sendiri, cih, Hayama sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

"Sombong seperti biasanya, huh?" tidak tahan, Kotarou benar-benar ingin memaki pria berambut abu sialan itu. Oh, bukan Mayuzumi yang dimaksudnya, tidak, ia menghormati senior yang satu itu meski dengan setengah hati.

Haizaki berjengit, merasa dirinya terpanggil. "Kalau kau ingin mencari masalah denganku, lebih baik di luar saja, Kotarou,"

Sepasang bola mata Kotarou berotasi dengan malas, tak merasa takut atau terancam. Langkah kakinya bergerak tanpa komando, mengabaikan keadaan kedai yang kebetulan saat ini sepi pengunjung. Tentu saja, jam buka baru terlewat setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak aneh jika yang lainnya dan Kotarou sendiri belum terlalu sibuk.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku berkata padamu?" kilah Kotarou tak acuh, mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Di sini yang merasa sombong bukan kau saja,"

Haizaki membuka mulut, namun kembali ditutupnya. Matanya mendadak awas ketika Mayuzumi kini berdiri di antara mereka berdua—bertiga, dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat diabaikan keadaannya.

"Apa?" sunggut Haizaki tidak suka. "Tidak perlu ikut campur, Chihiro."

Barista abu muda itu tidak menghiraukannya, melewatinya dengan kalem dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati si biru muda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai gelas _shot_ dan gelas ramping tinggi dalam proses penyeduhan kopi hitam. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya berpindah secara cekatan hanya untuk mengambil satu gelas kecil crema lalu mencampurnya dengan sirup vanili. Menuangkan busa crema dengan hati-hati sehingga gelas yang berisi kopi—atau _espresso—_yang selesai diteduhnya tadi bercampur secara acak, bergerumul mencapai dasar gelas yang bening, membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan seperti kapas, setelah itu merambat hingga membentuk suspensi pekat. Warna cokelat tua bercampur dengan putih, dan melahirkan warna _bronze_ yang memikat.

Kotarou tertegun. Cara seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyeduh dan mencampurnya seperti itu, terlihat … professional?

"Gerakan tanganmu salah, Tetsuya," komentar Haizaki tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya terasa ketika Kuroko tengah melakukan performa pembuatan kopinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Secangkir _macchiato_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia buat.

"Kau juga tidak mengikuti prosedur dalam mencampurkan setiap bahan," Mayuzumi ikut menimpali. Kedua lengan bersilang, mata berkilat jeli menatap hasil racikan Kuroko, seperti menelanjanginya untuk setiap partikel cairan yang saling berikatan.

Lalu di sisi lain, Kotarou mengerutkan kening. Setajam itukah penglihatan mereka?

Kuroko, yang berusaha menahan keki dan dongkol untuk sikap kedua makhluk abu di sampingnya, kembali menghela napas pasrah. Kali ini, apa lagi yang tidak sempurna? Bukankah yang hal yang terpenting dalam meracik kopi itu adalah kesesuaian gram bubuk kopi dan ketepatan waktu setiap menit dalam proses penyeduhannya?

Kuroko mendengus kecil. "Tapi aku sudah menyesuaikan takaran bubuk kopi dan waktu penyeduhannya,"

"Tetap saja,"

Haizaki dan Mayuzumi menyahut serentak. Ada jeda sejenak begitu sepasang mata yang nyaris sewarna itu saling bertemu. Datar dan tajam, tenang dan urakan, bersifat bertolak belakang namun bekerja sama dalam profesi yang sama—barista peracik kopi.

Lama-lama Kotarou jengah dibuatnya.

"Dalam proses pembuatan kopi, seorang barista tidak boleh seenaknya mencampurkan bahan secara acak," adalah pelajaran pertama yang diberikan Kotarou semenjak ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena biasanya, ia tak terlalu peduli pada pekerja yang satu ini—yang diangkat secara tidak sah oleh cucu direktur beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kuroko mengangguk, menerima kata demi kata hingga membentuk sederet ilmu untuk disimpannya dalam kotak memori. Meski sebenarnya ia bukanlah penggemar fanatik kopi seperti Haizaki, tidak ada salahnya jika pengetahuan seperti itu tetap diingat. Lagipula, menjadi seorang barista dadakan seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya.

"Heh," Haizaki mencibir, "tidak kusangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Kotarou."

"Akashi bisa marah jika tahu salah satu menu kedainya tidak sempurna di lidah para pelanggan," balasnya tak mau kalah. "Atau di lidahnya sendiri, yang aneh itu—entahlah." Kotarou bergidik ngeri. "Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, jangan hancurkan cita rasa dari setiap racikannya karena keahlian cerobohmu itu,"

Mau tak mau, Mayuzumi mengangguk setuju. Membayangkan bagaimana nantinya salah satu dari mereka dipanggil Akashi dan dibentak karena salah sedikit—benar-benar komponen kecil dan sedikit—dalam membuat kopi adalah malapeteka. Dan Mayuzumi sudah mengalami bagaimana rasanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kotarou. Kemampuan Tetsuya dalam meracik itu benar-benar buruk,"

_Oh, dear_. Bisa tidak si sombong hebat berambut abu itu tutup mulut dan tak perlu membuka aibnya kepada semua orang? Kuroko jadi ingin mencekik lehernya sekarang juga.

Alis Kotarou saling bertautan. "Hah?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya," sela Mayuzumi, "tapi yang dikatakan Haizaki memang benar."

"Untuk saat ini, Hayama-kun," si biru muda akhirnya membuka suara. Di-_bully_ terus-menerus seperti ini membuatnya jengah dan risih. "Tolong abaikan saja perkataan Haizaki-kun dan Mayuzumi-kun, tidak penting,"

"Ap—hoi, Tetsuya!"

"Dan omong-omong, Hayama-kun—"

Kotarou meliriknya dengan satu alis terangkat, heran dan penasaran. Protes Haizaki tak menarik perhatiannya, begitu pula Mayuzumi yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"—aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya kau memiliki cita rasa kopimu sendiri."

Ucapan tanpa dibubuhi tanpa nada tanya dan terkesan datar atau menoton itu membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya terdiam. Terutama Mayuzumi dengan kerutan di kening, dan seulas seringai yang tersungging di wajah Haizaki.

Kotarou tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak, maksudku—" Kuroko berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan selanjutnya. "_Hazelnut_? Kau sering meracik kopi dengan esens _hazelnut_? Atau … aku lupa istilah yang diberikan Haizaki-kun—ah! _Nutty_**(1)**?"

Mayuzumi membelalak, tawa Haizaki pecah, dan Kotarou tak kalah terkejut.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Hahahaha! Tetsuya, indra penciumanmu benar-benar mengerikan!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, Kuroko tak mengerti dengan sifat para pekerja di kedai kopi yang saat ini menjadi tempat magangnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak menyadarinya, atau karena Kuroko memang tidak peka, entahlah. Yang jelas, apa yang dikatakan Haizaki ketika pertama kalinya ia bekerja mungkin ada benarnya—tentu setelah ia sendiri bekerja selama satu minggu lamanya (yang sayangnya, kemampuannya dalam membuat _macchiato_ masih saja salah).

Mereka semua aneh.

Tidak, bukannya Kuroko mempercayai perkataan Haizaki begitu saja. Pemikiran yang satu itu masih samar-samar dalam benaknya. Contoh seperti Haizaki sendiri, yang semulanya ia anggap terlihat akrab dengan rekan kerja lainnya setiap Kuroko datang berkunjung, dulu. Sebelum ia diangkat menjadi pegawai dadakan. Atau Reo, yang sering kali menyambutnya dengan senyum manis sambil membuka pintu, mengantarnya ke meja hingga mengantarkan pesanan, dan memanggil Haizaki untuk menemani.

Kuroko mengira mereka semua berteman dengan baik. Karena, ya, kau mengerti maksudnya, membuat _Coffee Shop Time_ menjadi tempat favorit bagi pelanggan bukanlah hal yang mudah, untuk dilakukan bersama sekalipun. Alasan mengapa Kuroko tak ragu berpikir bahwa Haizaki memiliki hubungan yang akrab dengan mereka.

Dan ternyata pemikirannya tidak terbukti dengan benar.

Mereka semua—termasuk Haizaki, Mayuzumi, Kotarou, dan rekan lainnya yang belum Kuroko kenal—bekerja bukan untuk berteman. Di luar mereka terlihat ramah, baik-baik saja, bahkan tak ragu untuk tersenyum. Namun begitu Kuroko Tetsuya memasuki teritori mereka tanpa sadar dan tak terduga, ia yakin bekerja di kedai kopi ini didasari karena persaingan.

Oh, baiklah, mungkin spekulasinya mulai melantur tak tentu.

"Pernah mendengar istilah _theobromine_?"

Kedatangan Haizaki yang secara tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat si biru muda tersentak pelan. Busa sabun yang memenuhi bak pencuci piring di hadapannya sempat buyar karena beberapa cangkir ukiran kotor terlempar begitu saja oleh Haizaki (Kuroko bersyukur karena tidak pecah) yang dicelupkannya secara asal. Setelah itu, pria abu itu ikut menenggelamkan kedua tangannya, menggeser posisi Kuroko satu langkah ke samping agar tempat bak pencuci piring yang lumayan besar itu cukup digunakan oleh mereka.

"_Theobromine_?" ujung pelipis Kuroko mengerut, merasa asing mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang seperti Haizaki Shougo, yang biasa orang sebut seorang preman, bisa mengeluarkan kosa kata yang tidak biasa dipakai atau didengar olehnya. Ng, baiklah, mungkin itu terdengar jahat.

Haizaki menyeringai. "Kau cari saja istilahnya sendiri, kutu buku."

Kuroko mendengus tak suka. Heh, ia memang mencintai buku, tapi tak perlu dikatakan kutu buku dengan nada meremehkan seperti itu juga.

"Aku tahu artinya, Haizaki-kun," _spons _di tangannya ia remas tanpa sadar, masih kesal karena julukan yang diberikan Haizaki untuknya. "_Theobromine_. Salah satu senyawa di dalam cokelat yang dapat menstimulasi jantung dan saraf, apa aku salah?"

"Nyaris benar," timpal Haizaki, "selebihnya, senyawa ini juga membuat tubuh orang tetap terjaga. Dan menimbulkan sensai segar dan bersemangat setelah menyantap cokelat. Cih! Aku benci berteori seperti ini,"

_Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?_ Batin Kuroko keki. Haizaki itu orangnya seperti ini, kadang tidak jelas pada hal yang dibicarakannya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

Barista abu duplikat dari Mayuzumi Chihiro itu tak langsung menjawab. Tampak berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Aliran air yang berasal dari keran bak pencuci terabaikan begitu saja, nyaris menghapus gumbalan busa di tangannya.

"Kehebatan Kotarou dalam meracik kopi berada di sana, _Theobromine_," kalimat itu diucapkan Haizaki setengah hati. Merasa seseorang menyaingi kehebatannya. "Orang itu bisa memanipulasi rasa kopi yang dibuatnya menjadi efek yang ditimbulkan oleh cokelat. Dan resep yang menjadi keahliannya—"

"—_hazelnut latte_?"

Haizaki tertegun, hening beberapa detik, lalu terkekeh geli. "Ah, baiklah. Kau menang, Tetsuya. Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Hayama-kun sedang membuatnya," satu tangannya menekan keran air hingga alirannya berhenti. Beberapa cangkir dan gelas kotor yang dibersihkannya tadi sudah tersimpan dengan rapi di rak-rak khusus tertentu. Tubuh berbalut kameja putih dan rompi hitam itu berbalik, menghadap sekat terbuka di depannya. Di sana, di balik meja konter para barista, Hayama Kotarou berdiri membelakanginya. Kuroko tak terlalu mempedulikan beberapa gadis yang bergurumul di depan meja konter, semacam menarik perhatian si barista—sepertinya. Namun kedua tangan cekatan dengan kameja terlipat sampai siku itu menarik perhatiannya, untuk jemari yang lihai dalam memilih biji kopi, untuk sorot mata tajam pada setiap gelas _shot_ di depannya, dan bagaimana pahit dalam _liquid_ pekat yang tercampur dengan gurihnya serbuk kacang.

Cara bagaimana Kotarou membuatnya tidak jauh berbeda dalam membuat _espresso_. Hanya saja, tetapan waktu pembuatan crema beresensi kacang kemiri atau yang biasa disebut _hazelnut_ itu menjadi pembeda pada racikannya. Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kotarou membuat ekstrak kacang kemiri yang begitu sempurna seperti ini. Begitu tajam, namun memabukkan. Seolah-olah Kotarou memanggangnya hingga ke dasar biji terkecil, hancur menjadi serbuk, dan cita rasanya menyebar secara merata.

"Almond," bibir tipis Kuroko terbuka tanpa sadar, membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendelik sinis. "Hayama-kun mencampurnya dengan kacang almond,"

"Dibandingkan dengan membuat kopi, Kotarou lebih cocok jadi pembuat cokelat," Haizaki mencibir, kedua lengan bersilang defensif. "Asal kau tahu saja, Tetsuya. Orang itu pernah mencampur racikan _hazelnut coffee_-nya dengan bahan _cheese cream_. Memangnya dia pikir apa? Tahap dalam pembuatan kue?"

"Kou-chan sama gilanya denganmu, Shou-chan. Kau bahkan pernah mencampur racikanmu sendiri dengan susu _evaporasi_**(2)**,"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh, dan mendapati Mibuchi Reo berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan cangkir kecil di tangan bukanlah yang menyenangkan—bagi Haizaki. Karena ia yakin laki-laki keibuan itu akan membeberkan rahasia kecil dalam pembuatan kopi anehnya.

"Berisik, Reo!" Sunggut Haizaki jengah, tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuk dengan gelisah. "Kunci mulut lebarmu itu!"

"_My … my … _kau takut Sei-chan mendengarnya?"

'_Dasar banci tukang mengancam orang!_' Haizaki merutuk dalam hati, memaki barista yang lebih tua darinya itu diam-diam.

Puas dengan reaksi Haizaki, kini fokus Reo berpindah pada Kuroko. "Dan untuk Tecchan, aku dengar kau memiliki satu kemampuan yang melebihi semua barista di sini. Jadi, kau ingin mencoba kopi buatan Kou-chan?"

Iris biru muda itu melirik cangkir kecil yang disodorkan Reo untuknya. Tidak seperti yang dihidangkan kepada pelanggan secara istimewa, cangkir kopi di depannya saat ini terkesan sederhana. Tidak ada aksen yang menghiasinya, kecuali campuran _espresso_ dan _crema_ yang berbentuk abstrak.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening, ada aroma asing yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa _Tecchan_?" meski kalimat itu berbentuk pertanyaan, namun senyum yang terlukis di paras Reo seolah-olah mengatakan jawabannya.

"Aku mencium aroma yang mirip cita rasa roti,"

Haizaki membelalak. "Oh, astaga, Tetsuya!" ia menepuk keningnya cukup keras, "Jangan bilang kau juga mencium efek _bready_**(3)** dalam racikan kopi Kotarou, sial!"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Di antara barista di sini, Kotarou adalah orang kedua yang harus kau hindari setelah Akashi."

Ultimatum yang dikatakan Haizaki saat itu membuat Kuroko mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Waktu menjelang malam dan jam kedai mulai tutup. Hanya beberapa pelanggan yang menempati satu atau dua meja sampai mereka menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Ah, bukan hanya Kotarou, tapi semua orang di sini harus kau hindari, Tetsuya," tambah Haizaki kemudian. Matanya melirik awas pada sekeliling ruang kedai, memastikan bahwa orang yang dibicarakannya tidak mendengarkan ucapan diam-diam di antara mereka.

"Haizaki-kun, aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu,"

"Hei! Siapa yang ingin mengasihimu? Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko berdeham canggung. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan alasan yang jelas,"

Haizaki menggeram kesal. Pemuda berwajah datar di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Untung saja kekesalannya ia lampiaskan pada sapu dan alat pel yang saat ini digenggamnya. Dan kebetulan sekali lantai atas lumayan sepi.

"Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal," Haizaki menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Satu tangannya mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan frustasi. "Kalau semua barista di sini adalah—"

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Brak!

"Kurokocchi! Aku dengar dari Akashicchi, kalau kau bekerja di sini juga ternyata!"

Kuroko tersentak, Haizaki mematung, dan Reo berteriak dari bawah sana.

"Ryou-chan, jangan berteriak!"

Manik langit itu mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu membelalak tidak percaya. "Kise-kun? Kenapa kau bisa berada di—"

"Sialan kau, Ryouta!" potong Haizaki murka, "Sejak kapan kau keluar dari penjara? Masa tahananmu itu seharusnya berlaku selamanya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**(1) ****Nutty :** Cita rasa seperti kacang.

**(2) Evaporasi : **susu cair yang kadar airnya sudah dikurangi/diuapkan, sehingga lebih kental, lebih pekat rasa susunya, warnanya pun krem, bukan putih.

**(3) Bready : **Cita rasa mirip roti yang ada pada racikan kopi yang bijinya tidak dipanggang terlalu lama atau dalam suhu tinggi sehingga rasa berminyak tidak muncul.

(Informasi di dapat dari mbah gugel :D)

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Berjumpa lagi dengan Suki 8""D /heh

Suki sekarang kurang, apa ya itu namanya, lupa ... oh! Produktif lagi bikin fic, ihik. Dan asalannya juga pasti itu-itu lagi, hahah /ketawa canggung/

Oh, terima kasih banyak buat : **Eqa Skylight, **Nyan, **Flow L, **Kurouji, **Siela Hailstone, **Myadorabletetsuya, **dya lidya 965, **sei heichou, **Mizuira, **Ryuu AkaKuro, **babyberrypie, **alfi rivai, **Shizuka Miyuki** dan **guest **buat reviewnya yaaa~~ *kecupin satu-satu*

Aiih, banyak fic yang belum Suki baca dan review, ihik /gak nanya juga/ dan review belum bales Q.Q Terus ini cerita kayaknya membosankan ya? Mungkin kedatangan Kise di sini awal konflik untuk ke depannya /mungkin/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! *bow*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *pingsan*


End file.
